This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing articles.
The background to the invention will be explained with respect to particular applications. The invention is not limited to these, however, and other applications may occur readily to the reader.
Some articles are spun to dry them, e.g. after washing. Examples are “prepared” leaf vegetables e.g. green salad vegetables. Conventionally, they are loaded into a “spin dryer” drum in batches, spun dry and then the batch is emptied from the drum. It would be advantageous to use a continuous process instead of a batch process.